1. Field of the Invention
The structure comprehended herein is for the purpose of teaching the basics of photography without the need of costly and complicated shutters, lenses and film winding apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. were developed in a search of the prior art relating to cameras of the pinhole and simple lense and shutter type:
Cramer: 1,191,066 PA1 Brown: 1,366,158 PA1 Farago: 1,764,251 PA1 Fried: 2,751,825 PA1 Watts: 3,623,650 PA1 Zimmerman et al. 3,640,195 PA1 Tolaas: RE 29,185
Of the above patents, Brown and Farago show containers in the form of a polyhedron, but apart from being remote from the camera art they are wholly lacking in any teaching of structure for holding photo-sensitive material in position. Tolaas is merely of interest in the teaching of a container of triangular shape when viewed in plan. The remaining patents are merely of general interest showing the state of the art, and in nowise teach a structure as disclosed herein.